Séamus Coleman
| cityofbirth = Killybegs | countryofbirth = Ireland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Right back | currentclub = Everton | clubnumber = 23 | youthyears = | youthclubs = St Catherine's F.C. (Killybegs) | years = 2006–2008 2009– 2010 | clubs = Sligo Rovers Everton → Blackpool (loan) | caps(goals) = 55 (1) 233 (19) 9 (1) | nationalyears = 2007–2010 2011– | nationalteam = Republic of Ireland U21 Republic of Ireland | nationalcaps(goals) = 13 (1) 49 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Séamus Coleman (born 11 October 1988) is an Irish footballer who plays as a right back for Everton and is captain of the Republic of Ireland national team. Originally a Gaelic footballer, Coleman started his association football career with amateur club St Catherine's in Killybegs. He began his professional career in League of Ireland side Sligo Rovers. In January 2009, he made a move to England to sign for Everton for just £60,000 fee. In 2010, he spent half a season on loan with Blackpool, helping them win promotion via the Championship play-offs. Coleman has proved one of Everton's most astute signings, racking up more than 250 appearances for the Toffees. He boasts an attacking threat and has consistently chipped in with goals and assists from his role as a marauding full-back or wing-back. Coleman has represented Republic of Ireland at under-21 and under-23 levels. Coleman received his first call-up to the senior squad in October 2010, and made his full international debut in the Republic of Ireland's inaugural Nations Cup match against Wales on 8 February 2011. In 2016, following international retirement of Robbie Keane, Coleman was named the team captain on permanent basis. Club career Sligo Rovers After his impressive performance for St Catherine in a friendly match against Sligo Rovers, Coleman joined Sligo. In October 2006, the footballer made his professional debut in the match against Derry City as a substitute for Adam Hughes. He scored his first and only goal for Sligo in the match against Bray Wanderers in May 2008. He made 55 appearances for the club during three years. Everton Coleman was signed to Everton for £60,000 in the end of January 2009. Other teams like Celtic, Birmingham City, and Ipswich Town had shown interest in him at that time. Upon signing for Everton, he linked up with Andy Holden and Alan Stubbs in the reserve team squad, but by the time the 2009/10 season came around he was on the fringes of the first team squad. But he was dealt a major blow in pre-season when a freak foot infection threatened his career. Coleman battled back though, and was handed a senior debut on 22 October 2009 in the Europa League group stage match against Benfica in the Estádio da Luz, Lisbon. Everton lost 0–5 in that match. He then played at Bolton and AEK Athens before turning in a fabulous performance on his home debut, setting up two goals against Tottenham in December 2009. He remained on the fringes of the first team squad before moving to Blackpool on loan in March 2010. Blackpool (loan) On 19 March 2010, Coleman joined Championship club Blackpool on loan, initially for one month as a replacement for the injured Neal Eardley. His loan was later extended until the end of the season. During his time at Blackpool, Coleman helped Blackpool to win promotion to the Premier League via the Championship play-offs. Coleman made 12 appearances for Ian Holloway's side and played in every minute of their play-off victories over Nottingham Forest and Cardiff City. 2010–present Coleman signed a new three-year contract days before play-off final glory. He saw plenty of action in 2010–11 season, scoring a first Everton goal at Brentford in the Carling Cup and a subsequent first Premier League start at Fulham four days later. Ironically Coleman's first Premier League goal came against Blackpool in November 2010. Playing on the right of midfield the Irishman netted in the 2-2 draw at Bloomfield Road. He continued in excellent form and signed a new four-and-a-half year deal in January 2011. His rapid development was confirmed at the end of the season when he was shortlisted for the PFA Young Player of the Season prize and was named as Everton's outstanding young performer. Coleman suffered an ankle ligament injury on the eve of the 2011–12 campaign and missed the start of the season. But he returned not long into the season and continued to be a valuable squad member. The 2012–13 campaign offered increased opportunities at right-back, with Tony Hibbert suffering a succession of injuries. Grasping those chances with both hands, Coleman put in impressive displays in defence, as well as becoming a dangerous outlet in attack. In late December 2012, his form was rewarded with a new five-and-a-half-year deal and Coleman followed that up by netting a sublime lob in 5-1 win in FA Cup third round match at Cheltenham on 7 January 2013. Coleman was a regular for Everton in 2013–14 season by making 41 appearances in all competitions, scoring an impressive seven goals from right-back, more than his previous seasons at the club combined. His stellar form that year that saw him scoop the Club’s Player of the Year and Players’ Player of the Year honours, while he was also named in the PFA Team of the Year. Coleman earned a new five-and-a-half year contract in June 2014 and he featured 42 times the following season, scoring five more goals, including his first ever goal in European football for the Blues, netting their second in a 4–1 win over Wolfsburg on 18 September 2014. He started 34 more times in the 2015–16 season, scoring only one goal in a 3–0 away victory against Stoke City on 6 February 2016. Coleman picked up where he left off in the summer when he returned to Everton ahead of the 2016–17 campaign. After a barren spell - by his own high standards - in front of goal the previous campaign, Coleman netted four vital goals for the Blues, before suffering a horrific leg break while on international duty in March. Despite being sidelined, the Irishman signed a new long-term contract with Everton in May 2017. And after 10 months on the sidelines, Coleman made his long-awaited return to the Blues first-team in the clash against Leicester City at Goodison Park on 31 January. Coleman produced a barnstorming performance on an emotional night as the Toffees secured a 2-1 win over the Foxes. The Irishman soon established himself in the Everton starting eleven again and started the final 10 games of the 2017–18 season. In 2018–19 season, Coleman was named as third captain of the team. Since team captain, Phil Jagielka, and vice-captain, Leighton Baines, were not selected as regular starting for the team, Coleman captained the team for most of Everton matches. Honours Clubs ;Blackpool * Football League Championship Play–off Final (1): 2010 International ;Republic of Ireland * Nations Cup: 2011 * Centenary Shield: 2006 Individual * Donegal Sports Star Professional Sport Achievement Award (1): 2009 * FAI Under 21 International Player of the Year (2): 2009, 2010 * PFA Young Player of the Year (1): 2010-2011 Nomination * Sky Sports MNF Team of the Season (1): 2013-14 * PFA Team of the Year (1): 2013–14 * Everton F.C. Player's Player of the Year (1): 2013-14 * Everton F.C. Supporter's Player of the Year (1): 2013-14 External links * Séamus Coleman profile at the Everton F.C. website * Séamus Coleman profile at the Football Association of Ireland * Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:Irish players Category:Republic of Ireland under-21 international players Category:Republic of Ireland youth international players Category:Republic of Ireland international players Category:Sligo Rovers F.C. players Category:Everton F.C. players Category:Blackpool F.C. players Category:League of Ireland players Category:Premier League players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players